


The Ties Which Bind Us

by PhoenixStar73



Series: MALEC 1 on 1 [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Magnus Bane, Boys In Love, Episode: s02e09 Bound By Blood, F/M, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Episode: s02e09 Bound By Blood, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, background raphael santiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Alec did not think he needed to get to know Raphael, even though he was the Head of the New York Vampire Clan -- he just does not think much of the guy.  However, happening upon Raphael feeding off his sister Izzy was not exactly the ideal situation, and then Magnus's reaction to all of it was not just puzzling, but disturbing! Just what type of connection does Magnus have with Raphael??ORAlec finally learns more about Magnus's history with Raphael, and has to decide if he can accept it as part of being with Magnus.Season 2 Episode 9/Loosely based on the memoir in Bane Chronicles - I add original scenes and situation following the scene, including exploring Raphael's past and family





	1. Jumping to Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bengi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bengi/gifts), [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/gifts).

The door creaked open, and a males voice stating, "Hey, you can't come in like that," suddenly rang out. Then there was a sound of a punch, then _clunk!_

Strong footsteps followed.

Suddenly Alec Lightwood was in the room, his glare directed at the two figures huddled on the sofa. His sister, Isabelle Lightwood, half lying down, with her forearm on the armrest, a bloody gash on the surface. Her eyes were unfocused, almost closed, as if in a drunken stupor. Holding her in an almost protective embrace was the Head of the NY Clan, Raphael Santiago, next to her, with blood on the edge of his mouth, looking back at him. He looked scared. 

Anger surged toward him as he strode to Raphael. 

Raphael got up, and immediately was struck in the face with a strong punch. It sent him reeling. He got back up. 

"Wait," he pleaded, trying to reason with Alec. "It was Aldertree that got her addicted to the yin fen" he stated. "She was wandering through the alleyways looking for the source, and almost got attacked by other vampires." Alec paused at that. What? That fucking asshole? his thoughts screamed. 

"It's the truth. I was only trying to help" he continued. Alec was no longer listening, as his eyes shot straight to Raphael's rosy cheeks and blood stained mouth, along with Izzy's bloody forearm. His anger surged again. Izzy was on the side, dazed, and watching this unfold.

"Oh yea?" Alec challenged. "By drinking her blood?" Another punch to the face. Raphael went down. He got up again, and was holding both of Alec's arms. He spoke again.

"It may have started with the blood," Raphael began slowly. "but now it's become something else." He gazed at Izzy, who was still dazed. "I care about her. I have feelings for her," he said in a soft voice. Izzy's mouth formed an "O' in surprise as her eyes held a soft expression.

This was way too much for Alec to process. "What did you say??!" he stated coldly, slowly.

"Raphael, let him go," Izzy suddenly said in a firm voice. That broke Raphael's attention. But that was enough for Alec to get the upper hand again. Uppercut, full arch swing, and Raphael was down on the ground again. This time, Alec remained above him, and the punches kept coming. 

"Stop it...Alec, stop it! Alec, this is my fault!" Izzy faltered, as she climbed over the sofa, attempting to get to the two. Suddenly Izzy heard another noise, and looked back. 

Magnus had walked in. Upon seeing Alec and Raphael on the floor, with Alec punching him repeatedly, his eyes widened. He noticed Raphael was not fighting back - and that was so unlike him! 

"_Alec, no!_" he yelled. 

His arm shot out toward the two as he continued to walk toward them, the magic emanating from his palm immediately forming into a lasso toward its target. _Red?!_ Magnus thought, shocked as he saw the lasso advance. He had forgotten about this --!. But it was too late to stop it.

_Was that Magnus?_ part of Alec's brain thought, turning at the sound his voice, while in the midst of punching Raphael. Immediately something held back Alec's reeling fist -- it was a firey red lasso, which tightly encircled his fist -- and his body shot upright. What the -- he thought, shock displacing his anger. _Magnus never used red magic when it came to him! _ That soon became an afterthought as he was suddenly jerked back, hard. _Slam_!-- he found himself on his back, out of breath. From his vantage point, he saw a guilty looking Magnus, who was now next to Raphael, who had just sat up.

Alec jumped up. He was furious. "What did you do that, for? With the red magic!" he yelled. "Did you just pick him over me?!"

Magnus looked contrite. "Alec," he said, using a calm voice to try to reason with him, "Don't make this personal. Hitting him is not the answer!"

"Isabelle was barely conscious when she was here in his arms. And he is drunk...off of her! Don't tell me I have nothing to worry about. Why are you protecting him?" Alec continued.

_Why was Magnus being so protective, of Raphael?? _

"Wait..." he said slowly, "Who is he to you?" 

Magnus did not answer. He was looking at Raphael, who seemed dazed. Raphael's mouth moved, his face close to Magnus's ear, supposedly saying something. Magnus murmured something against Raphaels ear, touching his face gently, drawing him in for an embrace. Raphael's face changed, the expression in his eyes suddenly looking lost and vulnerable, as he dipped his head to rest upon Magnus's shoulder, accepting Magnus's embrace."Mi amor," Magnus murmured. Alec’s sharp Nephilim hearing focused on those words. 

He was shocked into silence. Mi.._.amor_?? He's never even called Alec _that_. _Ever_.

Suddenly the very awkward conversation they had had in the Hunter Moon reared its ugly, doubtful head in Alec's mind again. "17,000...," Alec muttered, feeling the biggest headache starting to surface. 

Wide-eyed, he jumped up, looking from Raphael, to Magnus, then back again to Raphael. 

"Nooo..." he whispered., "Oh god. _Not him_. Of all the people..."

And at that moment, he overheard the tail end of what Raphael was saying, "... look what _he_ says. So self-serving. Hm, brat is right, Magnus. _Exactly what you predicted years ago_." Alec saw Magnus's face drain of color as he realized Raphael was speaking a bit too loudly, and realized Alec had overheard. 

He glared at the both of them. Magnus was now looking at the floor, unable to look at him. "What was that?" he stated coldly. Even Raphael now at least had the decency to look ashamed. He hadn't meant for those words to be spoken that loudly.

Alec's head started to boil. He couldn't be here right now. His thoughts were way too flustered, and he couldn't make any sense of anything within himself. "You should have told me about Izzy and the yin fen!" he yelled the first thing that came to mind to Magnus. "I didn't know ---," Magnus faltered, his face still pale. "You knew enough!" Alec snapped. "Also, if you aren't going to talk right now about all this other stuff, fuck this, I'm out!" 

Alec was so caught up in his emotions, he did not see the desperate, questioning look on Magnus's face. Alec couldn't concentrate on anything right now. He turned to Izzy and scooped her up. He started to march out. 

Before reaching the door, he turned back briefly. Magnus's shoulders were slumped, yet he was still by Raphael's side, now, tipping his chin up to closely inspect at the cheek that now had a cut due to Alec's punch. His fingers were slightly running at the site in circles. Magnus was trying to heal that cut, and normally that action might have actually seemed innocuous without any context. But now, with that awkward conversation too fresh in his head, Alec was missing all the regular signals. Magnus just seemed to be a bit too close in Raphael's personal space, his touch a bit too tender. Caressing him even! And that intense look directed at him, and returned by Raphael. They looked close. A bit too close for Alec's taste.

Did the time they spent together not matter? Did the nights they spent together, not matter -- in light of this?? Alec thought furiously.

Despite himself, desperate jealousy flared within him. But he could not concern himself with that now. His priority was Izzy. Taking out his stele, he activated his speed rune, secured a half-conscious Izzy in his arms, and ran out of the den as fast as he could. Maybe he could run fast enough to escape his own thoughts, which were threatening to consume him at the moment...


	2. Sibling Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec confides in Izzy.

“Bzzz! Bzzz!” went Alec’s phone in his pocket, the same that it did for the past few hours.

Alec took out the phone from his pocket and placed it on the far dresser, ignoring the vibration, and turning it to silent for now. He had more important matters at hand. His gaze fell on Izzy who was lying on the bed. He walked over and sat down on the bed, stroking Izzy’s hair gently, which was slighty damp from sweat due to the ordeal at Raphael’s. He had safely carried her back to the NY Institute, informed the two Shadowhunters watching the door that he did not want anyone approaching the room, and put a locking and silencing rune on the door. He looked at Izzy, sleeping for the most part, sprawled on her bed, a slight anguished expression on her face. There was a pitcher of water by the bedside, in case she became thirsty throughout the night. It had already been a few hours, and she had not awakened since he had scooped her in his arms and ran with her over here. It was just as well though, they were going to need time and determination to get this yin fen out of her system. 

She shivered just then, making her whole body tremble. Alec reached over to pull a light blanket over her. Her eyes fluttered open. They were bloodshot. “A-Alec?” she whispered, her eyes squinting and trying to look at him.

“Hey Izzy,” he murmured. “You are home now. Are you thirsty?” She nodded. He reached over and brought her the glass of water. She slowly sat up on her own, and wrapped the light blanket around her. She gratefully accepted the glass of water and sipped it. Alec noticed that her hands were a bit shaky. She herself noticed it as well, and flushed. “Ugh,” she muttered sadly. “How did I allow myself to get like this?”

“Don’t you worry about anything,” Alec promised, “Just drink your water. You are going to be experiencing some abnormal reactions and movements as the yin fen leaves your system. But it’s going to take awhile. Can’t do anything but to sweat it out.” She nodded and sighed.

“I’m so sorry, Alec,” she whispered, as tears came into her eyes.

He hugged her tightly. “It’s not your fault, Izzy. It was all Aldertree’s, for giving you that balm to relieve the pain inflicted on you by that accursed demon.” He closed his eyes, recalling what the demon had made him do. He had not realized it at the time, but the demon had affected everyone in its own horrible way. With some results still reverberating to this day. He looked at Izzy, very uncomfortable and sweating in the bed. “You should try to go back to sleep, rest and fluids are the best way to work this out,” he said. "I will stay here with you tonight, to make sure you are okay."

He kissed her head, as he put his arm around her and gave her a quick hug.

“But what about you?” Izzy asked, curiously. "How are you doing?"

She suddenly felt a bit better, and was able to sit up a little straighter. The water had helped greatly. Earlier that evening, in her stupor, and when she was dehydrated, her senses were all amiss. Now that she was a bit more alert, she realized that her brother was acting a little off.

Alec froze in his seat, taking in a sharp intake of breath after hearing Izzy’s question. At first he did not know what she meant. “What do you mean, what about me?” he reiterated. Then he realized. _Oh, about Magnus. _He did not want to think about Magnus, as it was making his heart hurt when they were still at Raphael’s before.

His heart started hurting again, just now. "You don't need to worry about me," he demurred, trying to change the subject. "I'm supposed to be taking care of you."

"Alec." Oh boy. Alec recognized that tone of voice, the "_You don't fool me, big brother"_ tone of voice.

“Magnus,” Izzy stated. Oh boy, that sent a sharp pain into his heart, upon hearing her say his name. He winced.

“I know there was something going on over there," Izzy continued. "I was not really sure, but there was something. I’m not wrong, am I?”

Alec just looked at her. Boy, she seemed pretty awake now, for someone who was half-conscious just half an hour ago. “Aren’t you sleepy?” he asked.

“Not now, I’m not,” Izzy insisted. “So let me ask again. Am I wrong?”

Alec sighed. Izzy would never let it go, even if he tried deflecting now. “Of course you aren’t wrong.” He didn’t look at Izzy as he spoke. “Hmm Izzy, when you were with Raphael just before, did he mention anything about the nature of his relationship with Magnus?” A sharp jab hit his heart again. Ugh, he thought, wincing. 

Izzy looked surprised. “Uh, no,” she said. “I mean, I assume they are close because they are both immortal and they have worked together many a time because they are both Downworlders.”

“They do seem pretty close, though, don’t they?” Alec stated, trying to sound neutral. The vision of Magnus tenderly holding Raphael’s face, calling him “Mi amor,” and looking at him was threatening to unnerve him.

“Close? What do you mean?” Izzy inquired. 

“Like 17,000 close,” Alec muttered under his breath.

“I didn’t catch that. Did you say…17,000? What does that even mean?” Izzy continued to push.

“17,000!” Alec suddenly exploded. “Magnus has had 17,000 people, before me! Lovers, Izzy." His cheeks were red.

For once, lzzy was speechless. Her eyes were wide and her mouth fell open. “W-what?” she sputtered. She seemed to be doing calculations in her head. She whistled. “Damn, even for a 400 year old warlock, that’s a lot when you average it out. Per week, that’s about ---"

Alec groaned. “I don’t want to hear the specifics, it just makes it worse,” he grumbled. “He told me on our first date. I spent the rest of the date wondering what to do. It’s a lot to take in.”

“Wait…” Izzy stated, looking at Alec, realization dawning on her. “Do you think Magnus and Raphael have a past together? Wait, do you think they still have something even now?” She saw her brother wince at her question. Oh boy, she thought.

“I don’t know,” Alec said. “I was sure that he would never do that to me; He had broken up with Camille because she could not be faithful. But....the way Magnus pulled me off him when Raphael and I were fighting, and then all his attention was on him, not me. He was touching his face Izzy, like he would touch mine. Then they seemed to share a private joke,” Alec added. _At my expense, it seemed,_ he thought but did not say aloud. He shut his eyes. “He also called him “Mi amor,” he said, feeling helpless. “Doesn’t that mean, lover, in Spanish?”

Izzy pondered all this for a bit “Well, “mi amor” can mean a lot of things, big brother. Yes, a lover, but you can also use it as a term of affection, like to a friend, a sibling, even a child.” Izzy was looking at Alec’s face carefully.

“Don’t tell me you are jealous of the two of them,” Izzy said, her eyes growing in wonder.

Well, he actually was, well in the heat of the moment anyway. But now…he wasn’t so sure. “Actually…I was jealous,” he admitted.

“Oh man. This being your first relationship, it’s sure throwing you over for a loop eh?” she asked. There was no mocking tone in her voice, just empathy and gentleness.

“Yea,” he stated. “Of all the people for my first relationship, I just had to go big, didn’t I." He chuckled, and ran his hand through his hair self-consciously. " I’m going out with the oh-so very popular High Warlock of Brooklyn,” he deadpanned, emphasizing the “High Warlock of Brooklyn” portion. You always did like to make a statement, Alexander, he could hear Magnus saying in his melodious voice, and he suddenly grinned at the thought of this. Man, Magnus could always make him smile. God, he missed him. How come he had not called or texted him? he wondered sadly.

Then he remembered. His phone had been vibrating! He rushed to the table where he had left the phone, and turned the display back on. 10 missed calls, 30 messages, from Magnus. _Alexander, where are you ? please call me back._ The last call was about 15 minutes ago. So he was still up at this late hour. He suddenly felt warm all over.

He dialed Magnus’s number. 

“Alexander.” Magnus’s voice sounded surprised, a bit unclear, and very hesitant. But still melodious. His heart jumped. It was so nice to hear his voice. "I did not expect you to call back, especially at this time of the night."

“Oh, I was not sleeping, since I was taking care of Izzy. Sorry about missing your calls, I had it on silent,” Alec said apologetically. 

“Not to worry, Izzy is much more important, of course. How is she doing?” Magnus asked, his voice a bit tentative.

Ugh, Alec hated the uncertainty in his voice, recalling how he had accused him of not telling him about the yinfen sooner. _ Poor Magnus._

_He needed to see him, to erase that uncertainty from his voice and heart._

“Izzy's fine,” he said hastily. He looked at his sister, who still seemed very tired, but she gave a him a look and waved for him to get going. _Go to him_, she mouthed. He nodded, grateful for her understanding. “Listen, where are you now?” he asked. Are you back home? he wondered. _Are you…still at Raphael’s?_ was what he didn’t say. 

_What if he was still at Raphael’s?_ He was not sure how he would feel about that.

“I’m actually at the Hunter’s Moon,” Magnus said slowly. “You weren’t answering my calls and I was getting a little anxious. I left shortly after I made sure Raphael was okay. I did not want to be alone. Maia is on tonight---”

There was suddenly a rustling and scuffle on the other end, then a couple of banging noises, as if the phone dropped on the floor or on a hard surface. Then a faraway indignant voice was yelling, "Hey! What are you doing --?!"

Alec held the phone away from his face, looking puzzled. Then he heard breathing over the line. A female voice suddenly came on. "Hey dude, it's Maia. Your boyfriend's been drinking quite a bit here, and rambling like crazy about how his boyfriend's upset and he doesn't know what to do." In the distance he heard Magnus's voice yelling, "No, I did not say that! What the hell Maia ---!" Alec stifled an urge to giggle at that moment, his boyfriend sounded quite cute despite his protests. "Hold on a moment," Maia said, and then Alec could hear her saying, "Shush!" in the background.

She came back on again, "Uhh, I suggest you come asap, there is a heavily pouting High Warlock of Brooklyn sitting at the bar, and he looks like he has a nervous tic -- his fingers are rubbing together and its alternating between blue and red. Uh...is that bad??"

Oh shit, Alec thought. Red -- is not good..."Maia, put Magnus back on the phone," he said. "I just want to tell him I'm going to come meet him."

There was more rustling, and then Alec heard a heavy sigh. "Magnus? That you, again?" 

"Yep," Magnus answered, a bit morosely, drawing out the 'p'. He sounded despondent.

Awww, Alec thought. “Would you like to meet up? I think we need to talk, get some things out in the open,” he asked softly. _Also, I miss you,_ he thought, but did not voice this aloud.

“Are you sure you want to meet up?” Magnus asked evasively. He sounded troubled. “We weren’t really on the best terms the last time we spoke. And I wanted to say that I’m –”

“Magnus, it’s okay, we don’t’ need to go into it on the phone. I want to meet. We can talk about whatever we need to talk about when I’m there, okay? See you at the Hunter’s Moon, then. ” Alec said gently. Suddenly it did not matter if Magnus and Raphael had had history together. But he definitely needed answers. He looked over at Izzy, who had been silently sitting by. She gave him a thumbs up for encouragement. He smiled at her.

“Okay Alexander. I will see you then,” Magnus said. They both hung up. Alec noticed that Magnus’s voice had gotten somewhat lighter toward the end of their phone call. 

His heart felt a million times lighter as well.


	3. Magnus & Raphael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tells Alec about the nature of his relationship with Raphael. Is Alec able to accept this newfound information as part of loving Magnus, considering how wrecked his sister has become?

Alec pushed open the door to the Hunter's Moon, entering the bustling, busy environment. As usual it was filled with mostly Downworlders, with music playing from the jukebox and loud conversations. A few looked in his direction, giving him a nod for acknowledgement. He returned their acknowledgment with a nod right back. He was well recognized here, with his being the Head of the NY Institute, along with being the boyfriend of the immensely popular High Warlock of Brooklyn. 

Maia was at the bar, polishing some glasses that she had just cleaned. Her eyes lit up when she saw him, her mouth twisting into a smile. She motioned toward the booths toward the back. 

_Go talk_, her eyes said, turning a bright green for a second. He nodded a thanks, and continued walking toward the back.

He spotted Magnus right away, now sitting at a booth alone with a Martini in front of him. Magnus spotted him and gave him a three fingered wave, rings and black nail polish in place. His glamoured brown eyes looked a bit weary, but his mouth curved into a slight smile as Alec got to the booth. 

"Hey," Alec said huskily, as he slid in next to him. "You okay?" he asked gently.

"You don't have to do that, Alec," Magnus said, looking at him with an unreadable expression. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question? You're the one that left earlier," he said bluntly, but not in an unkind tone.

Alec grimaced. "I think i may have overreacted when I left with Izzy. But there was a lot of things going on at the time, and it was really overwhelming for me," Alec stated. "But I have had some time to think and I feel more calm now." 

Magnus seemed visibly relieved upon hearing that, and his shoulders appeared to relax a bit more. 

Alec ran his fingers through his hair, and chuckled nervously. "Maia, she's really something, huh," he stated. "I guess she just snatched your phone mid-conversation?"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Talk about being disrespectful," he muttered, seemingly more to himself than to Alec. "I still can't believe she did that." But then a grin appeared on his face. "It was pretty funny, now that I think about it. At the time, though, I was really annoyed. But she's the best bartender around, and she's usually awesome, so I couldn't just blast her, you know?"

Alec grinned. "Nah, you wouldn't have blasted her. You would have missed her company and her drinks," he said, laughing. Magnus then grinned again in response. "Yea, you're right about that, Alexander." Alec's heart warmed at hearing him call him that. 

They then sat in silence next to one another, not an uncomfortable one. 

"So, I'm sure you want to know about Raphael," Magnus stated, finally breaking the silence. He turned to look at Alec. Alec was relieved that Magnus was actually looking directly at him this time around. During their first date, Magnus had averted his eyes when mentioning his dating history, along with having a completely constipated expression while choking out the answers. Yea, that had been far from comfortable. "Well, Raphael and I go back decades --"

"Is he one of the 17,000?" Alec asked, interrupting him. He just couldn't take it anymore, he just needed to ask. 

"What?" Magnus seemed surprised. "What are you talking about --". Then a look of realization came upon his face, and he started laughing uncontrollably. Alec raised an eyebrow, feeling very uncertain all of a sudden.

"Oh my god, Alexander. Thank god Raphael isn't here. I could imagine him saying, "Ay dios mio, idiota" in his exasperated tone," he said, wiping tears from his eyes. At that, Alec felt relief surging throughout his whole body. Thank god, he thought, a smile spreading across his face.

"_However,"_ Magnus interjected, and Alec's smile froze on his face. _Hmm this didn't sound good..._

_"_There is a history between us though," Magnus continued, "He --" Magnus stopped talking as he saw a uneasy look settle in Alec's eyes. Blank blank blank..."Alec? Alec," Magnus stated, waving his hands in front of his face.

"You said, history?" Alec said slowly. 

"Yes," Magnus stated. "And no, not one of the 17,000. Didn't I already say that?" he added in a teasing tone. Seeing Alec still acting really tense, he dropped the teasing and continued in a quieter voice, "I didn't realize it still bothered you."

"Eh," Alec said, "It doesn't." A sheepish smile then appeared on his face. "Well, not really. Just that you definitely seemed really close with Raphael before, and that was the first time I've actually gotten to see that. You never even talked to me about Raphael before, about your past. And you also used the red magic on me. I guess I just never thought it would be directed at me," he said slowly. His hands were clasped tightly together, his knuckles white, and he could still see the slight mark the red magic lasso had imprinted into the skin. Alec's lips were pressed together in a firm line. He lifted his eyes to look at Magnus, a question in his eyes.

Magnus was suddenly overcome with regret. 

"I'm so sorry, Alexander," he apologized. _He had not even realized..._"It’s a reflex," he said. "it's been quite awhile since my magic felt the need to protect Raphael. I was shocked myself when it had come out, but I was unable to retract it. He's so self sufficient now, he has not needed my protection for decades. Ever since I swore to his mother that I would protect him at all costs, I guess I sort of developed a fatherly bond with him over time..."

"So he's your _son_?" Alec asked incredulously. How many Downworlders had Magnus taken under his wing, in all these years?

"No of course not," he said. "At least not in the _official_ sense."

He cleared his throat before continuing. "Raphael only had his mother, Guadalupe, back then. At the time, in the 1950s, I was operating as a private eye, when she had come to me, he had been missing for months. And she was afraid, not that he was dead, that maybe he was probably an undead, since many of the missing children had turned up as such. Of course his mother had no way of knowing that he too had been attacked and turned by his sire Louis Karnstein, and that he was too ashamed to go home. Louis has only taught him to be as he was, to follow his bloodlust, and it was against every Christian belief on which he had been raised. When I had finally found him, he looked vicious yet he had dead looking eyes which at the same time made him look like he just lost everything that he had. He had already hunted and killed Louis in an abandoned hotel. I told him that his mother was looking for him, his eyes just filled with tears, or rather blood. Up until then, I had never seen a vampire cry with emotion. Then... I followed his line of sight to a large patch of sunshine in the floor coming in from the ceiling... And I don't know how I did knew what he was going to do, but I did -- He was going to fling himself into that patch of sun and kill himself. So I tackled him... And he fought me with all his might, coming this close to wanting to bite me. But he didn't, and just pulled away, crumpled and crying in a corner. I swear, up until then I've never seen a fifteen year old vampire just start bawling like that."

"He was only fifteen when he turned? He looks so much older than that!" Alec said, surprised. Despite himself, he was starting to feel bad for the vampire. Of course, that still did not excuse his encouraging Izzy's addiction of vampire venom. Still, he made a mental note to never mention the vampire’s real age to Izzy; some secrets were meant to be kept, even if you didn't like someone.

_"_Yea," Magnus said. " But for a fifteen year old, even back then, he was sharp-minded and a survivor. Those were traits that ensured that he would still be around today. Still though, just seeing him like that, it broke my heart. He just kept crying and crying that he could never go home, that he could never see his mother again, and that he could never wear her cross because crosses burn vampires. But I was determined to bring him back to his mother, as I had a job to do. I told him if he could wear the cross, then it might be more convincing to her that nothing had happened to him. So I made him hold the cross in his hand, and it actually did not burn, it just singed a little bit. Then a few days later, we got our stories straight and we went to Guadalupe. I told her that I did find him but he was so badly hurt, we had to turn him in something similar as I was – at that time people were okay with warlocks in that we were not considered damned souls, unlike vampires. When I told her that, she was visibly relieved, and she said that she was ready to receive Raphael as he was. I still recall – she held her son at arms’s length, just looking at him with tears in her eyes, and then she touched the cross which was dangling on his neck and blessed him. Raphael then beamed, it even seemed like the inside out, and his eyes took on life since the first time I laid eyes on him. Raphael at that moment looked so grateful to be back with his mother, I did not accept any payment for the job. Given that my own past with my mother was cut short tragically, who was I to beget someone’s reunion with their mother. Anyway to make a long story short, he went back to live with his mom until she passed, and now he visits his younger sister, now 90 years old, from time to time –’

_Bzzz! Bzzz!_ Magnus’s phone rang. Magnus looked down. _Raphael._ Hmm, talk about awkward…

“You can get it, no worries,” Alec said.

Magnus looked at him. “You sure?”

Alec nodded.

“Ok, I won’t be long,” Magnus stated, flashing Alec a grateful smile. He took the phone, and climbed out of the booth to take the call. Alec watched from afar. Magnus’s body language was always mesmerizing to him; one could always tell how the warlock was feeling or if the person whom he was speaking with was a friend or just business. He saw Magnus’s mouth form the words, “Como sientes mi amor?” meaning, “How are you feeling, my love?” as his brown glamoured eyes dropped, revealing a very soft look glistening from his golden cat eyes. Alec studied the warlock. Now that he really did get a chance to study his demeanor, he could definitely sense the _paternal_ vibes emanating from him – his stance, the way he cradled the phone protectively to his ear, the way he spoke in a low tone with a soft smile on his face. He recalled Magnus telling him that as a warlock, he could never have biological children, and he had lost his mother at a young age – thus he tended to have paternal feelings easily, especially to those he considered lost souls. A warm feeling flooded through Alec’s heart. Yet another thing he loved Magnus for --

Wait, _love? _His mind halted his thoughts at that moment._ Did he think he loved him? No, it’s too soon. _Alec willed the thoughts away, although the warm feelings in his heart remained._ And why would a warlock blessed with great power and immortality ever consider him, a Shadowhunter, who typically had a short life span and had nothing to offer him, except for heartbreak if or when their time together ended?_ These thoughts would come to Alec more and more these days, especially as his feelings increased for the warlock – whether he wanted to admit it to himself or not…

“I’m back.” Magnus suddenly appeared by the booth, and Alec blinked, almost jumping in surprise. That warlock stealth…sometimes he still was not used to it. “I’m sorry, but Raphael reminded me that I had volunteered to swing by the soup kitchen he volunteers at to check in on some things tomorrow morning. His younger sister goes there often so he also goes to check in on her ---”

“Raphael volunteers at a soup kitchen? What’s that?” Alec asked, his curiosity piqued.

“It’s a place in the Mundane world where the community feeds anyone and everyone looking for a hot meal, or a temporary place to converge and come in from out of the cold. It’s actually quite charitable. At first he went because he discovered that his younger sister would go there from time to time, to chat with other elderly people – but ultimately he found that he enjoyed being around these people, and grateful to help out. Being that he was a vampire, as time went on, some relationships went sour, and ultimately could not remain at home following his mother’s death, given that things in the Shadow World were becoming more intense and he did not want his sister targeted. Unfortunately he had to leave his sister in the care of guardians and departed from her life – but would sneak back to peek in her window and also to give her a kiss she was in bed, sleeping but unaware that her brother was still around. Anyway, working at the soup kitchen, as he has told me fondly many times, helped to bring back a slice of humanity that he had been grasping for.”

Alec mused over what Magnus had just told him about Raphael. “Wow, that’s so noble to help out like that,” Alec finally spoke, after a short period of silence. He did not want to feel more empathy for the vampire who was sustaining his sister’s habit, but…that he had to admit, that was a good deed Raphael was doing. Good deeds arise from those with good hearts. _Even if it was Raphael. _He resisted the urge to make a face.

“Hmm, do you think he would mind if I came along?” he asked. He had come to a decision. “I would not mind seeing what this soup kitchen is all about. And also I think I owe him some words,” he said gently.

Magnus looked at him with the soft look he had while speaking on the phone before. “You would do that?” he asked.

“Yes, of course. He’s an important person in your life, and I want to acknowledge that,” Alec said, with more conviction.

Magnus beamed. What a wonderful sight it was, to have Magnus Bane’s whole being _shine _toward you. Alec was nearly paralyzed by the beauty of his smile that lit up his wondrous golden eyes. “You are something else, Alexander. You continue to surprise me,” he murmured, stepping closer on tiptoe to give him the sweetest kiss on the lips.

"Come on, let's go home," Magnus said. Alec was only too happy to oblige.


	4. In Good Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec decides to join Magnus in visiting the soup kitchen that Raphael is volunteering at, to get things out into the open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to apologize in advance about the Spanish phrases in this chapter -- i could not find a Spanish speaking beta so I used google translate. Sorry if this appears disruptive to the flow of the chapter.

The soup kitchen was on the corner of a city block that Alec had patrolled by many times, but never noticed it before. 

Today, from their vantage point 2 blocks away and diagonally across, it looked rather bustling, as there was a huge line out the door.

"The soup kitchen is doing holiday meals this month," Magnus explained to Alec, pointing at the holiday decorations in the windows. "The period between Thanksgiving and Christmas are particularly festive for the Mundanes." They were still down the block and looking down the street toward the soup kitchen, glamoured so no one could see them yet, and Alec looked at some of the people on the line. There were some children with the parents, and they looked very uncomfortable and cold as they were shivering where they stood. "Aww, the children," Alec murmured. He had always had a soft spot for children himself.

"Hmm, hold on one second," Magnus stated. With a flourish, blue magic snapped from his fingers, and there was suddenly two full black garbage bags in his hands with different sized coats and small toys. 

Alec looked at him. "Uh, did you just ---"

"Oh don't look at me like that," Magnus said lightly, in response to his look. "I did not steal these. I actually helped to collect these in the past couple of weeks for Catarina for one of her charities that she runs every year at her hospital. They received so much this year, she has never minded my sharing it with others. Besides it looks like these will come in handy. Anyway, lets go.” Now, unglamoured, they walk down the rest of the street toward the large line which is now in front of the soup kitchen’s doors. Some of the people on line look up and smile at the two very good looking men that are currently walking toward them. Magnus zeroes in on a beautiful Latina girl looking about 2-3 years old with long black hair and rosy cheeks, huddled in her windbreaker and holding onto her parents’ coat sleeve. Alec noticed that the coats looked a little frayed at the edges.

“¡Día feliz! Espero que todos estén bien. tu pequeña es hermosa. Veamos qué cosa especial tengo para ti hoy, angelita,” Magnus murmured in his paternal sounding tone (Good day! How is everyone today. Your little one is beautiful. Hmm let’s see what special thing I have for you today”). He crouched down to survey the little girl. The little girl blushed bashfully as she reached out with a mittened hand to touch Magnus’s spiky hair. Magnus tittered, and reached into his bag and pulled out a fluffy white teddy bear. “Este juguete especial es para ti, angelita,” he continued (“This special toy is for you, little angel.”) He also pulled out two adult coats, and a puffy hooded girl coat, practically new. “Estos son para ti, ya que el clima se pondrá mucho más frío esta noche. Dios bendiga (These are for you. I’ve heard that the weather is going to be much colder tonight. God Bless,” Magnus concluded as he handed the coats to the very grateful people. Alec just stared in amazement as the warlock received hugs from them. Was there no end to how wonderful Magnus was? 

“C’mon, let’s go in to help Raphael,” Magnus said, taking Alec’s hand and steering him into the side door of the soup kitchen. The preparation area was a small room, with trays of food on top of warmers on a large table. A gigantic pot of soup at the end of the table. In the corner, there were more trays of food, to be warmed once the initial had run out. By the far end of the room was the serving area, the servers’ to them, in hair caps and aprons, as they served the anticipating people holding trays and utensils. 

“Raphael, mi amor!” Magnus called out affectionately. 

“Papa! You’ve come!” the first server called out. He turned, coming face to face with the two individuals. The expression on his face froze as he realized that Alec was there.

“Hmm papa, you didn’t say he was going to come, also,” he said slowly, his eyes growing a bit apprehensive, and with slight resentment, at the sight of the Nephilim. 

Alec held up both hands, to show that there was no antagonism on his part. “I wanted to come,” he said simply. “Magnus told me about what you do here and I was curious. Need a hand? It looks like a big crowd today.” Raphael surveyed him coolly, then pointed to the hair nets, aprons, and gloves.

“Sure,” he said gruffly, “Go get suited in.” Alec nodded, and he and Magnus went to get changed. 

The day went by quickly, as Alec, Magnus, and Raphael served food onto the plates of smiling patrons. Alec even found himself smiling back from time to time. Once in awhile he would glance over at Raphael, busy serving others, and he marveled at the soft expression in the vampire’s eyes as he regarded each patron. “Aquí está tu comida. ¡Disfruta y felices fiestas! (Here is your meal, enjoy and happy holidays!). The vampire was truly in his element here. 

Upon there being a lull in the crowd, the three men were just standing around in the back room. Raphael looked down, deep in thought. He appeared to be struggling with something. 

Clearing his throat, he addressed Alec. “How is Isabelle doing?” he asked. 

Alec didn’t even hesitate . He stated, “Izzy’s okay. She slept for a few hours after I brought her home, and then she woke up and we talked.” 

“Listen,” Raphael said earnestly, “I know I was wrong to do what I did. I'm sorry. Last week, I found her in a alleyway with ten of my clan. She had asked for them to bite her.” Alec winced at that. He had not wanted to believe it, but he could tell that Raphael was telling the truth. 

“Yea,” Raphael said. “I ordered them to all leave. Then Izzy saddled up to me, asking me to bite her. And I said no. She took her fingernail and tore open her own forearm and brought it close to my face. I had never seen the likes of it before, the aggressiveness of it ---“ 

Raphael stopped talking, as Alec’s eyes bugged out, in anguish. Raphael’s voice lowered to a whisper. “i should have been stronger, I am so sorry. But at that moment—“

“Your blood lust took over, didn’t I?” Alec said dully. 

Raphael nodded, his eyes filling up with blood and tears.

Alec shook his head. “I can’t really blame you for that, as your nature, its powerless to resist that. Also she practically invited you to do so. Now you are addicted to her blood, aren’t you?”

Raphael shuddered. “I don’t want to be. Your sister is so different from any others I’ve come across in a long time. She’s a wonderful listener, and so kind.” Raphael smiled then, a shy smile. Alec was astounded. Maybe he _did_ have feelings for Izzy, after all. “It is just unfortunate how this all began though…” 

Alec hummed. “Well, I’m not sure if I can completely forgive you for sustaining her addiction, but I appreciate your giving me your side of the story. I'm sorry I punched you." Alec peered at the vampire's cheek, which still had a scar from the beatdown Alec had given Raphael in the heat of the moment. 

Raphael grimaced. "I deserved that, at the very least. Not to worry," he said softly. "I see Magnus's magic got you as well," he added, indicating the sight scarring along Alec's knuckles. Alec smiled sheepishly. 

Alec paused, remembering something else, and then spoke again. “And, oh yea, your mention of the ‘brat’ thing, “Alec said slowly, wincing at how it had hurt him to hear that. “Did Magnus really call me a ‘brat’? I mean, I know there are times when being new at a relationship, I haven’t acted too great.” 

Raphael shook his head. “No, no,” he protested. “Nothing recent. It did not even have to do with you. It was more back in day, when your mother Maryse still in the Circle. I was callously making a reference. But no, you did not deserve that. I apologize for making that remark to Magnus. I definitely can see that you are good for my idiota.” Remembering how Magnus had brought up “idiota” in the conversation at the Hunter’s Moon, this caused Alec to chuckle. It sounded even more affectionately sardonic in Raphael’s voice.

The two smiled at one another.

The bell above the entrance of the soup kitchen jingled, signaling yet another patron coming in, a stout but cute elderly lady with twinkling eyes and a wondrous smile. Alec watched as Raphael looked up from serving, and a big smile spread across his face. He turned to Magnus and Alec. “Ah, mi hermana Rosa. Do you mind covering for a few minutes?” he said, his cheeks flushed. 

Magnus shared a look with Alec, who nodded. “We can take over for awhile, come and get some food for you both, and spend some time with her. No worries,” Magnus said warmly. Raphael untied his apron and sauntered over to the lady. “Ah Rosa mi amor! Estoy muy contento de que hayas venido (Ah Rosa, my love. So glad you came),” he said happily, taking both of her hands and giving her kisses on the cheek. Raphael gently guided his sister over to the serving line. “Magnus, Alec, this is Rosa,” he said, giving the lady a Kiss on the cheek. She blushed. 

“Me alegro de conocerte, señora Rosa. Espero que disfrutes la comida hoy, es deliciosa (Very nice to meet you, Rosa. I hope you enjoy the food today, it is delicious),” Magnus said warmly, as he took out two plates. Alec ventured over and assisted with serving the food to Rosa and Raphael. Raphael nodded a thanks to Alec, and then they both walked to a table in the far corner to sit together. 

Alec watched them walk away, and then turned to Magnus. “That’s so sweet,” he murmured.

“Yes, she’s his only real family left. He felt so guilty about leaving her back then, he tries to see her as much as he can,” Magnus said. He then reached up with a gloved hand to wipe away some sauce which had somehow gotten on Alec’s cheek. “You look so cute in a hairnet and apron,” he purred, giving the Shadowhunter a wink. “Oh stop,” Alec groaned, feeling the effect of the low voice and wink go straight to his groin. “Uh, yea, not here, definitely not the place. But wait until we get home,” he added, feeling brave. “Ah, back to serving!” he said quickly, as more patrons came onto the line.

Magnus sighed in mock annoyance, but his eyes were twinkling, and they went back to serving. 

Hours later, the crowd had all but left. Magnus had gone to the back to put away pots and utensils, while Alec was wiping up the serving área. It had indeed been a busy day.

Raphael and Rosa had both gotten up from their table. “How are you guys doing? I’m going to start putting chairs up, then we can close up and we can walk Rosa home,” he said quietly. Alec nodded. Raphael whispered something to Rosa, who giggled, and then he started busying himself with putting the place in order. When all was done, they all met at the front door, turned off the light and walked out. 

Magnus and Alec walked hand-in-hand as they watched Raphael and Rosa walk together down the street, which was starting to litter with shadows as the sun dipped below the horizon. His head leaned in protectively toward her as he spoke quietly to her. The whole scene was super sweet. 

“I have to say, this was an interesting day today,” Alec said to Magnus. “Raph, he’s not so bad. And I think it’s cute that he calls you Papa.” 

“Yes, it’s always been like that, pup,” Magnus replied cheekily, glancing at Alec from the corner of his eye, trying to suppress a grin. 

“So, it’s_ pup_ for me? And not _mi amor_?” Alec asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“He calls me _mi amor,_ you get your own term of endearment.” The vampire had turned around and was addressing Alec, having eavesdropped on their conversation with his vampiric hearing. However, his tone was more of a sarcastic tone mixed with affection, accompanied with a gleeful look in his eyes. Then he snorted. “But don’t think I am going to call you “Dad” or anything,” he added sardonically, grinning. 

_“Dad?!”_ Alec stopped in his tracks, staring at Raphael’s cocky grin. He was floored. “Uh, yea, nope. Let’s not go there,” he muttered. “I don’t think I will ever be ready for that.” 

“Yea, _no worries Shadowhunter_,” Raphael deadpanned. “That will never come to pass.” 

Magnus’s beautiful laughter rang through the air in this clear night, listening to the conversation as they walked home. He just loved his boys. 

END


End file.
